1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel method of particulating or fragmenting polymeric materials having friction reducing properties so as to improve handling and solubilization by providing a mixture of the polymeric materials in a suitable solvent containing a nonionic surfactant having hydrophobic-hydrophilic constituents, and thereafter contacting the mixture with an aqueous liquid such as water, thereby effecting particulization or fragmentation of the polymeric material. The polymeric particles of from about 1 to about 10,000 microns thus formed are easily recovered by flashing off the solvent, and the aqueous phase removed thereafter, leaving behind polymer particles which are easy to handle and readily dissolvable in hydrocarbons such as oil, fractions thereof, or slurries of solids in hydrocarbon liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been proposed for reducing friction during pipeline transportation of liquid hydrocarbons such as crude oil and fractions thereof or hydrocarbon slurries. The most desirable means for effecting this is by use of friction reducing additives as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,215,154; 3,451,480; 3,493,000; 3,559,664 or as described in AiChE Jr., March, 1971, Pages 391-397 and Ind. Eng. Chem. Prod. Res. Develop. Vol. 9, No. 4, 1970, pages 548-552. One of the problems involved is the difficulty in handling and solubilizing these polymers, particularly in liquid hydrocarbons. Various means are used to solve this problem such as grinding such polymers into small particles as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,154. However, known methods such as mentioned are costly and not very effective because they degrade and destroy the friction reducing properties of the polymer.
The present invention overcomes the above described difficulties of the prior art, and provides a successful solution thereto, as will be apparent from the following description thereof.